Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly, to various embodiments for monitoring groundwater discharge.
Description of the Related Art
Approximately 0.8% of the total water on earth is in the form of fresh groundwater, which is largely responsible for meeting the needs of humans on a daily basis. As such, fresh groundwater is a highly constrained resource. Monitoring the usage of groundwater (and/or preventing groundwater over-discharge) is a critical challenge considering the ever-increasing demand for fresh water and how easily it may be accessed.
Some current monitoring systems, such as automatic meter reading (AMR) and advanced metering infrastructure (AMI) systems, are usually enabled by a mechanical device that is not connected to a real-time monitoring and analysis system. In some cities, embedded based water flow monitoring systems include microcontrollers that record the flow rate using a flow sensor to determine when the valve, controlled by a central processing station, is turned on and off. However, most current techniques for detecting water over-discharge are confined to water networks (e.g., physical infrastructure) and do not monitor groundwater.